freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorority Life
By: Alexandra Searson Greek life is a big deal here at the University of Georgia! Joining a sorority is the perfect way to meet people and make your college experience a little easier and a lot more fun. Even though rush week is well known for being extremely tough and agonizing, once you get past it it's smooth sailing from there. Sororities may have a reputation for being stuck-up and superficial in their choosing process during rush, and just in general, but this isn't entirely true. Some sororities more than others may exhibit these undesirable aspects, but most go deeper than that. Being part of a sorority is more than just dressing cute and partying with the fraternities; it's about sisterhood. The relationships formed between sisters are bonds that will never be broken, and will last a lifetime. Friendship, character, involvement, academics, service, and good times are what you will experience if you join a sorority, and it may even be the best decision you make in your college career. Reasons to Join *Meet new people *Get involved with other campus organizations and philanthropies *Attend social events *Networking for future job search *Excel academically *Make lasting friendships How to Join *Prepare over the summer by getting written recommendations from Greek alumni *Participate in fall rush *Participate in spring rush Chapters at UGA Panhellenic *Alpha Chi Omega *Alpha Delta Pi *Alpha Gamma Delta *Alpha Omicron Pi *Chi Omega *Delta Delta Delta *Delta Gamma *Delta Zeta *Gamma Phi Beta *Kappa Alpha Theta *Kappa Delta *Kappa Kappa Gamma *Phi Mu *Pi Beta Phi *Sigma Delta Tau *Sigma Kappa *Zeta Tau Alpha National Panhellenic *Alpha Kappa Alpha *Delta Sigma Theta *Sigma Gamma Rho *Zeta Phi Beta Multicultural Greek Council *Delta Phi Lambda *Sigma Sigma Rho *Lambda Theta Alpha Latin Interview with Chi Omega Member What are some of the aspects of this sorority? Each sorority has a philanthropy that they sponsor, and ours is called Dawgs for a Cause. This year we had a cookout on our front lawn with a band. The proceeds went to a woman from Athens who was injured in a car accident. It was a lot of fun and for a really good cause. We all participate in at least two different service organizations, like HEROs or Miracle. Being in a sorority, it’s very easy to get involved. For instance we do Bible studies and a lot of girls go to Crossroads, which is a campus ministry. All the older members are involved in many clubs and organizations, and they try to get all the new members involved, so we are exposed to many different ways to get involved that we wouldn’t otherwise know about. We also participate in intramural sports teams, such as kickball and volleyball, and compete against other sororities. What kind of social events does your sorority participate in? Every Thursday there is a social with a fraternity, and there are different themes for each one. We dress up in crazy outfits and it’s always a lot of fun. What are some of the values chi o upholds? We have a symphony that really shows the character of Chi O. Some lines that stick out to me are: Place scholarship before social obligations, character before appearances, be “lovable” rather than “popular,” democratic rather than “exclusive,” speak kindly, and act sincerely. Do you have any family members that were previous members? Yes, my mom was a Chi O here at UGA. What is your favorite part about being a Chi O? I just think it’s a great way to meet people and I know I’ll always have someone there for me when I need them. The relationships that I make with my sisters will last a lifetime, and even after college I know I’ll always still have Chi O. Sources http://www.uga.edu/greeklife/chapters/sororities.htm Claiborne Stuber Category:Campus Organizations